Hamiltrash
by MaybeToday
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton could not agree on anything. At all. So how would they react if they woke up en the opposite persons body? [Rated T because swearing i guess. idk. sorry]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have no idea what I am doing, so I am really sorry if this sucks ^^'

Thomas Jefferson woke up with his head rested on a desk -the only lighting in the room being a small candle on the desk- fully dressed. He wondered for a few seconds how that came to be, he could have sworn he went to bed the day before. He looked out of the window and saw that it was still dark outside, the full moon still hanging in the sky. He felt tired and his muscles were all sore and stiff from sleeping in the chair, but Thomas felt strangely rested. He sleepily rubbed eyes and looked down at some of the papers on the desk.

 _Strange_ , he thought and picked one up. They all seemed to be Hamilton's handwriting. Why would they be on Thomas's desk? Then Thomas noticed his hand holding the paper. It wasn't his hand. Instead of his usual darker tone he was a pale, almost completely white color. Thomas stared at the hand for a while, before dropping the paper in horror. He reached out for his cane at the side of the table. But it wasn't there. Thomas looked panicked around for it. He couldn't walk -sometimes even stand- without it. But it was nowhere to be seen. Thomas thought for a bit and then stood up. He stared in bewilderment. _I can stand!?_ he thought and walked around a bit. His leg felt fine, and he started to pick up speed until he was sprinting around the room starting to laugh loudly. He caught a look at himself in the window, and saw a reflection of his silhouette in the glass. His eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, people actually like my shitty fanfiction! You guys have no idea how much this means to me 3 I guess I actually have to write this done now don't I. Crap xD I'm bad at finishing projects.. Oh well, I promise this one won't be abandoned! Enjoy! 3

* * *

Alexander Hamilton hated Jefferson. Everyone knew that. That's just one of the reasons he was just 'slightly' surprised when he found himself inside Monticello. In Jefferson's bed. Naked.

Alex turned around and was relieved to see at least Jefferson was _not_ in bed with him. The thought of him not losing his mind completely and sleep with Jefferson... Just the thought of it made a shiver go down his spine.

Alex sleepily rubbed his eyes. For some reason, his body still wanted to go back to sleep, and just drown in the covers, even though the sun had been up for several hours. Wait… this was way past the time he usually got up. He never slept more than two hours at night, and he vaguely remembered to be working until at least four that night, so that would have left him to around six he would usually wake up. But it seemed to be around nine in the afternoon.

This had to be a prank. This seemed like the type of thing Jefferson would do. Maybe Alex had passed out in his office and Jefferson put him here. But then again, this seemed like a lot of work, definitely not like Jefferson. Maybe he got someone to do it for him?

A door opened somewhere behind Alex and he flinched. He did not want to be found _naked_ in Jefferson's bed. People would start talking. And Alex did not want that!

"Sir? Your meeting with Mister Madison starts in an hour. I did not want you to be late," said a voice. Alex laid still. If he just kept still maybe the woman would think he was asleep. She couldn't be talking to him. He didn't have a meeting with Madison, and surely the woman could _not_ be mistaking him for Jefferson.

"Sir?" the woman said again. Alex hesitated for a few more seconds. Maybe he did have a meeting with Madison. Of course, that would be one of those things he would throw out of his memory.

"Dismissed," he then finally said. He flinched again. That didn't sound like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry that the last two chapters have been really short… I promise that I will start making longer chapters from now on! :D

* * *

Jefferson looked at his reflection for a couple seconds more before rushing out of the room. He didn't recognize the hallway he was in, but he pushed onwards. He needed to know what had happened to him, and also if whatever it was had happened to his precious face.

Thomas frantically searched around the small house (it wasn't actually small, but it wasn't as big as Monticello!) in hope to find a mirror. He walked passed a door. Somehow, he found himself being strangely pulled to it. He barged into the room which seemed to be a bedroom, with a person still sleeping in the bed.

"Honey..?" The person rolled over to look at Thomas.

"Mrs. Hamilton?" Thomas blurted out. Elizabeth looked confused at Thomas, and sat up in the bed.

"Alex, are you okay?" she asked. Thomas slammed the door in response. He didn't know what else to do. She called him Alex. Did this mean-

Thomas didn't finish the thought before he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He panicked and ran away from the door and into one of the rooms. It seemed to be a small bathroom. Thomas slowly backed away from the door. He really didn't want to be confronting 'his' wife at that point.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and turned to look. _No…_ He let a hand up to his face.

"No," he mumbled. Starring back at him was not the face of Thomas Jefferson, but that of Alexander Hamilton.

That's when he started to scream.

* * *

Playing the life of Jefferson was not something Alex would ever think he would do. But then again, he would rather do that, than have people know he was in Jefferson's sweaty body. Somehow that was more embarrassing than… Whatever he was doing right now.

He was on his way to his meeting with Madison. Alex was slightly nervous to go to a meeting he knew nothing about until about an hour ago, but he knew that if anyone could pull that off it would be him.

The worst part, however, was that his. Danm. Leg. Didn't. Want. To. Work! Alex had never thought about why Jefferson walked around with a cane, and he really couldn't care less. But he would rather become mute for three hours locked in a room with Jefferson, than to have this leg. It hurt all the time (though Alex was used to an aching body) and he could barely figure out how to move it.

Alex arrived at Madison's house a little later than he anticipated (damn leg), but, honestly, he didn't care. He just wanted to get the day over with, then find Jefferson and get his own body back. He gently knocked on the door and put on a smile. Soon Madison opened the door smiling.

"Jefferson!" exclaimed Madison when he saw who it was. Madison brought Alex in for a tight hug. Alex knew that normally he would not like to be this close to any human beside his wife but he felt strangely comforted in the other man's embrace.

"You're early?" Madison asked when he pulled away. Alex kept calm on the outside but inside his mind was going fifteen miles an hour. _It's almost an hour late, how late is he usually? Normally he isn't late for the meetings at with me?_

"I couldn't wait any longer so see you," Alex smiled. He didn't know how Jefferson behaved when they weren't busy yelling at each other, but he had to try. Madison chuckled and stood aside so Alex could come in.

* * *

Thomas stopped screaming after what felt like forever. He still looked at Hamilton -at _his_ \- face in the mirror. He started hyperventilating as his hands felt around his face. This couldn't be real. It _couldn't_ be! He couldn't be stuck in Hamilton's ugly, sleep deprived body!

"Alexander? Are you okay dear?" Elizabeth said outside the room. Thomas shook his head. He was _not_ okay. He was the opposite of okay. But he couldn't get any words out. He had used most of his voice on the screaming, and the rest was stuck in the knob in his stomach. Elizabeth came into the room and looked concerned at him.

"Alexander?" she asked. Thomas just stared at himself in the mirror. He felt sick. Elizabeth but a hand on his shoulder. Thomas flinched. He normally didn't have anything against human contact (especially not if it were women) but this was his biggest enemy's wife _who thought he was Hamilton_! No thanks.

The door creaked indicating another arrival into the tiny room.

"Papa?" said a small voice, "me and Angie heard you scream, and we wanted to know if you were okay."

Thomas just stared at the mirror. He almost didn't hear the others in the room. He felt a pull in his pants and looked down. He saw a small kid around 10 years old looking up at him.

"Papa are you alright?" the boy asked. He stood with a girl who looked to be around 2-3 years younger than him.

 _I didn't know Hamilton had kids?_ Thomas thought. But then again. He really didn't care. He opened his mouth but didn't know what to say.

"I need to get some air," he mumbled. He flinched slightly, but then pushed his way through the people in the room. He didn't like the sound of Hamilton coming out of 'his' mouth. He didn't know the house and got lost a couple of time, but eventually got outside. He stood for a while and massaged his head. He felt a headache coming. He never actually had a big headache before, so the feeling -which was nothing for Hamilton- felt like it split his head in two. He started pacing in front of the house. He was grateful for his leg working again. It had been so long he almost forgot how great it felt.

"Alexander are you alright?" Elizabeth's voice rang through the silence. Thomas cupped his head in his hands and groaned. No, he was _still_ not okay. He had been outside almost forever just walking. The sun had been up for a while, and Elizabeth had become even more worried about her husband. Thomas shook his head. He felt nauseous from the thought of being stuck like this forever, and the headache had only become worse.

"What is it dear? You have been out here for hours. The kids and I are worried sick," Elizabeth said and took a step closer. She took one of Thomas's hands and held it with both of hers.

Thomas dropped his other hand and stared at Elizabeth. He still felt weird looking at Hamilton's wife, and she thought he was her husband, but he knew she would never believe him if he told the truth. Who would?

 _James,_ he thought, _James would know_. He then remembered he actually had a meeting with James later that day. Unless this was just a very vivid dream, and he would just wake up and everything would be normal.

"Alexander?" Elizabeth asked, and tore Thomas out of his thought. He shook his head again.

"I don't know what is happening," he muttered. He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand lightly and he looked up at her. She was smiling reassuringly at him. He felt a knob form in his stomach. He never had someone to settle down with (off course he had all his mistresses back in Monticello, but this was different), so to know Elizabeth loved Hamilton with all her heart, and she knew Hamilton loved her just as much, left him with a feeling he couldn't fill that gap that Hamilton would leave if he wasn't around anymore. Thomas was a ladies man, but the thought that he was a father -well he had to act like one anyways- scared him. He didn't know what to do, how to act. He wasn't responsible. He was lazy and immature.

"Let's go inside." Elizabeth smiled to Thomas. He wanted to object. He wanted to just find James and tell him what was going on. But he didn't. He just allowed himself to be dragged into his enemy's home again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I'm sorry to say that I will have to update every other weekend (instead of every weekend which was my plan in the start) because school just went from 0 to 10000 real fast and suddenly I'm supposed to make an effort. Ugh.

I hope you guys will still enjoy it tho! ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

James led Thomas into his dining room which he had arranged especially for their date. Ehm.. Meeting**. Let's go with that. James looked up at the other man to see a look of confusion on his face. James was slightly disappointed to not see Thomas smile at the effort, but maybe it Thomas had thought the meeting would be a political one. James had just said that it would be a surprise.

"Well, I suppose it's missing the most important part," James said breaking the silence, "food."

He motioned for Thomas to sit, which he did -awkwardly- and went out to get the food.

* * *

Alex sat down in Madison's dining room. He couldn't believe it. _Jefferson and Madison had a thing_! This wasn't a meeting. It was a _date_. Alex wanted to just go. But he was already in this mess, how was he supposed to get out? He just sat awkwardly and waited until Madison came back.

"Here we go," Madison said when he came into the room. "You always arrive late, and I didn't want the food to become cold so I made it a little later, I hope it got enough," Madison rambled. Alex looked at him, and tried to smile the fondest he could (damn he had to smile a lot today).

"I'm sure it's great Ma- uh James," he said falling over his own words. Of course, Jefferson wouldn't call his best friend by last name.

Madison smiled and sat down. "Well, dig in," he chimed.

Alex saw -to his horror- that the food presented to him was _Macaroni and cheese_. It was some weird French dish. Lafayette had made him taste it once and it was one of the worst things ever. However, Alex knew that he had to eat it. Jefferson _loved_ France, almost inhumanly much, so of course he would like Macaroni and cheese. Alex bit his own tongue and put some food on his plate.

 _Here we go,_ Alex thought, and took his fork into his mouth. His eyes widened. This was actually good. No, it wasn't. It was _great_. Alex usually didn't eat much, he was always busy working but he felt like he could eat his own weight in this. He wondered how Jefferson wasn't already a fat bastard. His stomach was endless!

* * *

Thomas seemed surprised when he first tasted the food. James didn't really understand. Did his best friend not think he could cook? Well it wasn't common for a man to cook, but James thought it was relaxing, and he loved to make something especially for others.

"This is nice. I feel like we haven't done this in a while" James said. It was true. They had been so busy trying to work against Hamilton's financial plan, they hadn't really had time to just hang out. James reached out and took Thomas's hand. Thomas flinched at the touch. James looked up at him. Thomas put on a smile but it was easy for James to see it was fake. He looked as though he was panicking on the inside.

"Are you okay Thomas?" he asked. Thomas looked at the smaller man and swallowed hard.

"I'm fine," Thomas reassured. He still looked panicked.

"Are you sure?" James pushed. He really wanted to help his friend. James was usually the one in need of help -as he was often sick- so not being able to help back made him feel useless.

James locked eyes with Thomas. Thomas looked like he wanted to be about anywhere else at that moment. James leaned a bit closer. He could see Thomas wanted to be anywhere else at that moment. But why? What had happened?

"If there's anything wrong just… I'll listen okay Jeffy?" James said. Thomas nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed. James smiled reassuringly to his friend. He then leaned in and closed the space between the two.

* * *

Alex didn't know how to react. _James Madison was kissing him_! He sat stunned for what felt like hours (it probably wasn't longer than a second) before pushing Madison off him. Madison looked confused and maybe even slightly betrayed at Alex. Alex looked at _anything_ other than Madison.

Madison opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by the sound of a door opening

"Jeemmyyyy? I need to talk to youu," a voice called out. Alex froze. That sounded like.. _him_.

* * *

Thomas went straight to James's study. They were supposed to have a meeting that day so that would be the most logical place to be in. However, the room was empty.

"Uh, can I help you with something Mister Hamilton," said a voice behind him. Thomas turned around.

"Jemmy!" Thomas yelled and went in for a hug. James reluctantly hugged back.

"I-is there anything I can help you with, sir?" James asked confused and pulled away from the other man. Thomas felt slightly disappointed. Of course, having spent a day as Hamilton was weird but his boyfriend not recognizing him was heartbreaking.

"I have a meeting right now, so if you have anything to say, sir, then please say it," James said and looked accusingly at Thomas. Thomas eyes widened. Of course! They had the meeting. Thomas had been so focused on escaping Elizabeth that he had completely forgot about it.

"I was actually looking for.. Jefferson," Thomas said. It was weird for him to say his own name as another person and actually mean himself. Or something like that. James looked confused at him for a moment longer.

"Uh sure?" he said, and led Thomas into the dining room.

Thomas felt about six emotions go through him at the sight he was met with. Hamilton was sitting -in Thomas' body- staring at the plate in front of him, which was half filled with Mac & Cheese, his face as red as a cherry. He looked up at the sound of Thomas and James entering the room.

"You!" he sneered when he saw who it was. He immediately got to his feet. Or… He tried to. Still not used to Thomas' leg he lost his balance and fell face first into his food. Thomas would normally have laughed, but given the situation -and the fact that it was his body that did it- he just glared at Hamilton.

* * *

Alex could feel his blood boiling in anger.

"Thomas are you okay!?" Madison exclaimed. He ran over and helped Alex up again. Alex whipped the food of his face, and ignored Madison. He opened his mouth but didn't get to say anything before Jefferson.

"Yeah, are you alright _Thomas_?" he said crossing his arms. Alex narrowed his eyes glaring angrily at Jefferson. He shifted his weight so he could stand more comfortably which almost made him fall again.

"I don't know, am I?" Alex spat back. Madison looked confused from Alex to Jefferson. They glared at each other for a moment longer before Alex seized his fork and pointed threateningly it at Jefferson.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO YOU MACARONI FUCK!?" he screamed. Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"As far as I can see you're the one eating macaroni right now," he stated.

"Well it's hardly my fault you have an endless stomach, YOU FAT BASTARD!" Alex hissed back. Jefferson scoffed.

"Oh yeah like yours is any better. I had an apple for breakfast and even that was almost too much," he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N** : sorry if it was a little bit confusing to read Jimmy-James's part. I hope it's actually making just a little bit sense xD

Also, AHH THEY KISSED (*^∇^*) Thanks so much for IJustCameHereToComment to give me permission to use their amazing idea ヽ(^◇^*)/ I hope I did it justice. I have never written a kissing scene before so I hope it was at least okay ^-^'

Anyways! bye to all you beautiful readers ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

Omg I realized completely by chance that one of my notes still stood untouched. I'm so sorry! I didn't get to read it through since I had so much stuff going on last week and I didn't see it! I have fixed it now! Sorry, stupid mistake! -'


	5. AN (sorryyyy!)

p id="docs-internal-guid-06a3d4ef-0949-a3a0-fa03-9349b99ddf77" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.08px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hey guys… first of all I'm emspan style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"so/span/em sorry I haven't updated on this FOREVER. I have zero clue what happened, but like I felt so uninspired to write on it, and I felt like it became a chore instead of hobby. When I started this story, it was something I could do to relieve stress, but lately I have gotten slightly stressed writing it. Ahh I'm so sorry but I think I might need to go officially on hiatus.. I'm so sorry if you thought this was a chapter and I just disappointed you, but I really need to build up a buffer before I can post stuff again, and right now I don't even have one chapter written out.. sorryyyyyy! I hope you guys can forgive me!/span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-06a3d4ef-0949-a3a0-fa03-9349b99ddf77" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 22.08px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p 


End file.
